Legal Implications
Software Copyright Although there are some slight variations per company on how you can use the software, some general terms of conditions are normally shared by the studios. Under the use of the software, a user may use the program as voice simple or create an original song just how other synthesizer application software such as those that provide the cords for a guitar or the keys on a piano work the same. However, the avatars belong to their respected companies and permission must be gained if the character is intended to be used. Users may also not sell material under the characters name without the permission of the software provider. Users may also not use the product to create disturbing or degrading lyrics. Crypton set up Piapro to clear up some of these problems. Users are encouraged to post illustrations, music and lyrics onto the site. Then Piapro automatically authorizes the members to utilize these secondary creations for NON-COMMERCIAL purposes. This arrangement is for the products distributed by and the derivatives adopted by Crypton only. No other company has similar plans currently. Singer Identity According to Crypton, because professional female singers refused to provide singing data, in fear that the software might create their singing voice's clones, Crypton changed their focus from imitating certain singers to creating characteristic vocals. This change of focus led to sampling vocals of voice actors and the Japanese voice actor agency Arts Vision]] supported the development. Similar concerns are expressed throughout the other studios using Vocaloid, with Zero-G refusing to release the names of their providers and Miriam Stockley (who provided the voice for Miriam) remains the only known Zero-G voice provider. PowerFX only hinted at Sweet Ann's voice provider and only Big Al's is known. AH Software named Miki's voice provider, but for legal reasons cannot name Kaai Yuki's as minors were the subject of the recordings. Crypton set up Piapro to clear up some of these problems. Users are encouraged to post illustrations, music and lyrics onto the site. Then Piapro automatically authorizes the members to utilize these secondary creations for NON-COMMERCIAL purposes. This arrangement is for the products distributed by and the derivatives adopted by Crypton only. No other company has similar plans currently. Publishing Works There is also a problem with uploading licensed songs onto Youtube and Youtube has been known to remove songs that are currently still owned by license holders. Nico Nico Douga allows covers of songs to be uploaded, but draws a line at actual animations linked with cover songs. Users who upload such songs with copyrighted animations have had their accounts removed and songs deleted. Users uploading copies of producers work from Japan onto sites like you tube also break copy-right rules. For more details see here Illegal Versions Because of illegal downloads, Vocaloid is protected with the typical activation proceedures that many software have however this does not stop hackers breaking the code and discovery methods to "hack" the code essentially open up the Vocaloid for illegal purposes. However hackers do not stop there and will often put the software on bit torrent sites. Sometimes, it is to lure in guillible fans who will download the software to discover it is laced with viruses. There are many reasons why fan downloads occur; *Many want the hard to purchase Japanese Vocaloids, of of which for various reasons refuse to use English Vocaloids as an alternative method of entering the Vocaloid fandom producer ring. *A number refuse to buy the software ("Why buy it when I can download it for free?) *Some downloads for English Vocaloids are to get the Japanese software in english, although this has lessened since method were discovered around this. *Others want the software but lack fo money Zero-G reported that their Vocalid team is allocated only a certain amount of funding per Vocaloid from their company, so in order to convince the studio it is worth investing more in Vocaloids they must sell more copies per product. Illegal copies of the software can often hurt smaller studios working with the software. The results in fewer purchases and can damage the overall effect sales of each Vocaloid recieves, thus invesitment is lower and price remains high. So while you may think getting the software for yourself is important no matter what, it CAN hurt the software studios and can be regarded as as an act of selfishness towards those willing to purchase the software legally as it effects both them and the studio alike. On top of this it means you will be breaking the law and if caught can expect to face charges if reported for copyright. It also looks bad if you have sold a number of orginal works using the software, and can in theory put you on bad terms permently with potential music publishers, in short it could effect your music career. Studios will also not provide software help if they know you are using an illegal version of the software and turning to the fandom may not result in you findign the answers to your problems if they arise. Bit-torrent sites reglaurly purdge themselves of Vocaloids with Gakupo being one of the most targetted due to his voice provider being Gackt's international fame and populaurity. In truth, despite the excuses following a Vocaloid being downloaded, along with the reasons, it is simply not worth downloading the software. However, a number of vocaloid users who download the software in cases may turn around and buy the software at a later date, admitting guilt led to them to actually buy the software. However a number will never buy the software at all because they have a illegal copy. Why some may argue that a person who never intended to or could afford the software will not buy the full product anyway, these studios rely on the software sales so for every illegal copy downloaded that is another potential customer lost forever. In short, if you cannot buy the software yourself, you should start saving your money instead for legal copies... And if the barrier is simply you do not know how to buy, then forums can provide answers on where to go to overcome this problem. Reported Incidents One of the most controversial uses of the legal agreements of any Vocaloid producing studio was from the Democratic Party of Japan, whose running candidate, Kenzo Fujisue, attempted to secure the use of Miku's image in the Japanese House of Councillors election of July 11, 2010. The hope was that the party could use her image to appeal to younger voters. Although Crypton Future Media rejected the party's use of her image or name for political purposes, Fujisue released the song "We Are the One" using her voice on Youtube, by only replacing her image with the party's character in the music video.Election Activity Plan Standstill of a Democratic Diet member with "Don't Use Politics" References